The Sun, Moon, and Heart's Tale
by weatherprophetK
Summary: A cloaked boy tells the story of the anciant gods and the story of the Sun and Moon and how they both came to be. contains RokuShion and is rated K plus for slight violence
1. Chapter 1 the cloaked boy's tale

_**So here's a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that was inspired by Koinu-chan's Tale of the Sun and Moon (which is a Naruto fanfic) and a bit of Greek/Egyptian/other mythology (Yeah I'm a bit of a geek when it comes to that stuff) also for once you can actually (in a way) be part of the story (I guess)**_

You are walking in a canyon you look up at the sky because you heard thunder roaring in the distance not wanting to be caught up in the storm you rush over to a nearby cave just as the rain starts falling

You look around and you notice that you are not alone in the cave just a couple of feet away from the cave's entrance you see a cloaked boy (about 17 years old looking) making stew in a pot over an open fire

"Oh a visitor welcome would you like some soup? Its beef and carrots," said the cloaked boy

You decide to have some of the stew as you sit down on a rock the cloaked boy pours some of the soup into a bowl and hands it along with a soup spoon to you

You eat some of the beef that is in your bowl of the stew and with thirst drink some of the warm broth in the bowl it comforts you when you notice a cap (not a baseball cap) that is full of coins lie next to the rock where the boy was sitting you ask the boy about the cap

"Oh that is some money I earn on my travels by telling people stories in towns," said the boy as he looked at the caves entrance when the flash of lightning is seen and the sound of thunder soon follows

"Since it appears we will be hear for a while would you like to hear one?" asked the boy

You nod as you reach into your pocket to pull out some coins for the boy but he raises one hand

"Oh no you don't have to pay just listen," said the boy as he turns his attention back on the stew pot and begins stirring what's left of the stew around causing some steam to appear to wrap around the boy

"I will tell you one of my favorite stories the tale of the sun and moon and the creation of the first gods," said the boy as the steam is strangely blown into your face

The story of the gods creation begins with the tale of the first two gods there was Xehanort who was the god of darkness, evil, and chaos and the god of light, good, and wisdom Ansem these two gods quarreled often with each other each battle they had with one another in their realm of light and darkness simply led to the destruction of the earth itself

Then one day Xehanort came up with a way to be rid of the wise god by finding and pronouncing his secret name he put a horrible curse on Ansem which caused him to grow weaker and weaker and nothing but Xehanort could stop it

Fearing what Xehanort would do Ansem used what was left of his strength to take out almost all of his essence or soul and tried to send all of it to the side of light within their realm

However in his rush he had not managed to completely keep his essence together but instead it split into nine pieces and fell towards different areas

One of the largest pieces of his soul fell towards the realm of light like he wanted and this essence grew into the god of light Sora

The other largest piece of Ansem's essence (second only to Sora) fell into the realm of darkness however being a piece of Ansem's soul instead of becoming evil like Xehanort the essence became the good god of darkness Riku

The third and last piece of Ansem's soul that fell in the two god's realm fell exactly in between the division of light and darkness this part of Ansem's soul became Roxas a god of balance

The remaining pieces of Ansem's soul fell to earth where these pieces of the soul gathered different sets of power based on where they fell

One of these pieces fell into a flower garden where many loving people had gathered in a small, peaceful country that treated each of its citizens with love as a result this piece of Ansem's soul became a goddess of love known as Kairi

Another piece fell into another country only this country was not peaceful at all but a war-loving country as a result the essence became the god of war Vanitus

The last four pieces of Ansem's soul that fell towards earth each fell into not a country but an element instead

One of the pieces fell into a wild fire that became the god of fire Axel

Another piece fell into a canyon as a result that piece of Ansem's soul became Terra the god of the earth

Another piece of Ansem's soul fell into a river near the ocean where women washed clothing as a result that piece of essence became Aqua the goddess of water

And the last piece of essence instead of falling onto the earth instead was sucked into a tornado and became the god of wind Ventus

When these gods and goddesses came into being the only ones close enough to stop Xehanort from killing Ansem were Sora, Riku, and Roxas

However despite being only pieces of Ansem's soul they managed to prevent Xehanort from destroying him and since they were in the realm of both light and darkness the three god's power together became equal to Xehanort's own power of darkness

Never the less Xehanort still managed to keep the three gods busy until the remaining gods and goddesses arrived to help defeat Xehanort

Once the nine new gods defeated Xehanort they bound him in chains of the purest light and sealed him within the deepest pits of darkness for all time

Once that was done the nine new gods consulted Ansem who had been cured of Xehanort's curse but still severely weakened thanks to it as well as the creation of the new gods

Ansem resigned from his position as the god of light and gave it to Sora who being the largest piece of Ansem's soul and as a result the most powerful of the gods became the king of all the gods and with help from the other gods created a new realm for the gods to live based on both earth and the realm of light and darkness

Riku being the god of darkness spent most of his days wandering the realm of darkness while making sure that Xehanort would not escape however despite being imprisoned Xehanort still managed to cause chaos and despair by using his power to create beings of darkness that would proceed towards earth and destroy it

However since light and darkness are always balanced on their own the realm of light created beings of light that had a natural instinct to battle any beings of darkness regardless to where or what they were as a result the beings that fled to earth caused great destruction and there was nothing the humans could do to stop them and that is where Roxas the god of balance became involved

Roxas in both hands carried two swords one forged of darkness that could destroy any of the creatures of light and in his other hand a sword of light that could cut through the strongest darkness using both these tools he waged his own battle on both light and darkness always making sure that no creature whether light or dark would get to earth

And that is where the story of the sun and moon begins…

_**So what do you think of my OC at the beginning of this chapter? His name is Kiriyu if you didn't know. So yeah I know that there isn't any Roxas and Xion shipping in this chapter like the story says this is just an intro to the main part of the story Also sorry about not giving Kairi, Axel, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Vanitus a proper description of each of them but I don't really see how there stories would help at this point (but I think it's pretty obvious what they can do though) They all will appear in later chapters so don't you worry about that**_


	2. Chapter 2 banished to an angel?

_**Man I'm having fun with this story (shame its about to end soon) now let's begin part two of three. Take it away Kiriyu!**_

The cloaked boy stopped stirring the pot along with his sentence when he then puts his hands into his hood pulling out an odd pair of glasses that he must have been wearing and started cleaning them with a handkerchief it was very difficult to see his glasses (let alone his face) but if one happened to see him take off his glasses and looked straight at them just right they could see odd shaped lines on the seeing part of the glasses that were very thin so they most likely couldn't upset his sense of vision

He then puts his glasses back on (as best as you can tell) and asks if you would like more

You nod and he pours you and himself another bowl he takes a quick spoonful of soup and gulps it down

"Now then along with the story" said the boy as thunder rolls in the distance

Centuries past and under the direction of the gods the world started to take a turn for the better

Vanitus started teaching mortal humans about the honor and pride within a true battle to soldiers all over the world Vanitus never bothered with marriage

The goddess of love Kairi had fallen in love with the king of the gods Sora and the two were wed making Kairi the queen of the gods

Ansem the god of wisdom had been keeping a close eye on all of the new gods giving them pieces of wise advice time to time earning him the title as the god's advisor

While the four elemental gods and goddess shaped the world with their power over nature all while each becoming a competition for the earth and wind gods Terra and Ventus to have the water goddess Aqua's hand in marriage (though she could never decide between the two) while the last elemental god Axel the god of fire fell in love with a nymph named Larxene who had become the goddess of lightning after their marriage where they made her a goddess by feeding her nectar and ambrosia the food and drink of the gods

Sadly Riku despite all of his power and good will towards mankind had little followers as well as the fact that he kept himself busy with the constant confinement of Xehanort as a result Riku didn't bother with marriage

Meanwhile Roxas as the god of balance it was his duty to keep the balance between light and darkness in check Riku and Sora often assisted him from time to time but as it turned out only Roxas had the knowledge of battle as well as light and darkness to keep everything in check

As time passed many of the gods began to pity Roxas for unlike Riku and Vanitus who had the time to find marriage but simply didn't bother with it Roxas had been staying in the world between light and darkness constantly battling all for humanities survival for you see there was no moon or sun so the only way humans could tell day and night was when Roxas kept balance between light and darkness Sora and Riku used their own power to manipulate the darkness and the light to come and go as they wished humans eventually called the periods of light day and the periods of darkness night

Together the gods came up with the idea to give Roxas one week off while managing to find a way to give Roxas more freedom from his job

The plan was simple Sora, Riku and Vanitus would combine their knowledge of light, darkness, and war to keep balance between light and darkness while Roxas would enjoy a short time on earth (most likely at his temples seeing as he was constantly celebrated as a hero for his constant protection of the earth and its inhabitants) while Ansem came up with two devices that would give Roxas more freedom from his horrible curse

Ansem soon came up with the plans for the devices and the plan was set into motion

Ansem asked for the assistance of Terra and Aqua to create one device while Ventus and Axel helped create the other

Soon Sora, Riku, and Vanitus appeared to Roxas and told him that a few powerful creatures of darkness and light had managed to slip past Roxas and made their way to earth without him knowing of it and were wreaking havoc and that since Roxas was the most experienced at defeating these creatures he was the only one who could handle this while they would watch over the balance in his absence

Roxas quickly left feeling guilty at his thoughts of failing his duty to keep balance however once he left the gateways that connected the earth and the world of light and darkness as a well as the world of the gods were sealed from the outside meaning Roxas could not return to his job and he could not ask any of the gods why they had done this

As a result Roxas sat down near a river to try and understand what had happened but then an image of the queen of the gods Kairi appeared in the river and explained why he had been removed however she did not tell Roxas about the two devices the other gods were working on

Roxas was both humbled at the other gods concern but furious that he had been tricked out of the job he himself had chosen so he asked Kairi how long his supposed "banishment" had been

Kairi explained that Roxas had exactly one week to travel the world and do what he wished and then the gates would open and allow him to return as soon as she finished this sentence the image of Kairi disappeared

Left with no other choice Roxas wandered the earth like Kairi had suggested and appeared mostly at all of his temples (in disguise) and was glad by how the people of his temples had understood balance

There were those however who had upset balance and often proclaimed either Riku or Sora the supreme side at this argument Roxas removed his disguise and proclaimed that neither light or darkness were greater but equal sides and that there should be no better

After this incident word had spread throughout the land that the god Roxas was visiting his temples so Roxas decided to escape the land he appeared in and found a new place with a temple that would be dedicated to him as soon as it was complete

This new temple was on a small island far away from most other civilizations so no news had spread that Roxas was visiting his temples what truly impressed Roxas was that this new temple had been placed exactly in between eight other temples that surrounded this new one and all of the houses and stores were outside the ring of temples and stopped at the edge of a jungle which led to mountains that made up the remainder of the island allowing this island to be almost completely cut off from the outside world

The temples were arranged so that each temple was placed at a compass angle with the opposite of each god directly across from each other

The temples included:

North-Sora

South-Riku

East-Kairi

West-Vanitus

Northeast-Ventus

Southwest-Terra

Northwest-Aqua

Southeast-Axel

Roxas decide to visit all of the temples but when he came to the last one which was Riku's temple he saw something he could never forget

When Roxas had entered the temple (he was disguised as an old man) he looked around the temple and was impressed it was his first time he had seen such an amazing temple built for Riku (since only a handful of people actually worshiped him) as he looked around he noticed that the one temple's only present time worshiper was a young girl around 16 with long black hair sky blue eyes and despite the darkness in the temple a face that radiated beauty her name was Xion

Roxas was amazed that such a beautiful girl had worshiped at a temple for darkness as opposed to a temple for Kairi (which most young girls her age had gone in search of their own true love) so (while still disguised as an old man) he approached her and asked her why she worshipped at a temple for darkness

The young girl known as Xion responded that she worshiped at Riku's temple more often then the other temples because she knew that Riku was not as often worshiped as he should have been so she worshiped Riku in order to try and bring some balance to the scale of Sora and Riku's worshippers

Roxas was amazed so young and yet she knew about balance between light and dark he knew that this was someone he wanted by his side forever but in order to keep his disguise a secret he waited until she left the temple and while she was walking home she looked down and noticed that despite the light from the day she had no shadow she looked around and noticed that her shadow had run off towards the jungle seeing as this as sign from the gods she set off after her shadow

When she had made it to the jungle a safe distance from seeing eyes her shadow returned to her body like normal when she noticed that the old man that was at the temple previously was also there

Xion would have asked why he was there but before she could say anything Roxas had transformed himself into his regular god appearance swords and all

At this Xion was astonished that she was in the company of a god and fell to her knees apologizing for any of her insolence she may have spoken at the temple about Roxas or any of the other gods but Roxas told the young maiden why he had brought her shadow here

After his quick explanation Xion was even more astonished. She had caught the eye of a god? She had thought that was impossible and claimed she wouldn't be worthy but Roxas would here none of it and gently kissed her lips at this the girl could resist no more and kissed him back and that was the beginning of their love

However it was also the beginning of their trials for Roxas' "gifts" had not arrived yet….

_**So there's chapter two (yeah I'm probably not that good with the beginning of the romance part in this chapter) anyway only one chapter left! (Sorry but this is one of my shorter fanfics and my first short one at that!)Just so you know even though Xion is only sixteen please remember that this story is based off Greek mythology so it would not be uncommon for a girl at that age to be married(let alone in love) One last question what do you readers think of Kiriyu?**_


	3. Chapter 3 the dawn of the end

_**Well this is it the last chapter I just want to say that I had a lot of fun writing this story (and who knows maybe I'll make a sequel someday) so I hope you all enjoy it! End it well Kiriyu!**_

The cloaked boy had gotten up and washed the stew pot at the cave's opening where the rainwater slid off he then put the now clean pot back into his backpack that he had with him

"Now where was I?" asked the boy as he poked the fire that the stew pot was once on trying to remember

"Oh yes just after Roxas and the mortal Xion fell in love, now I remember." Said the boy the smoke from the fire seemed to increase as it seemed to engulf both you and the cloaked boy

And so the story continues…

Three days after Roxas had fallen in love with the mortal Xion, Roxas sensed that the gateway to the world of the gods had been opened meaning it was time for him to return

However Roxas did not want to leave his beloved Xion behind so he proposed to her and promised her many things if she were to except his hand in marriage

Xion refused such gifts saying that the only thing she wanted was to be with Roxas

Roxas then used his godly power to summon a Pegasus a winged horse that would help fly Xion to the world of the gods when the Pegasus got close enough to the sky Roxas took a couple of the winged-horse's feathers and threw them into the night sky where they formed a constellation as a reward for carrying his beloved Xion to the world of the gods

When they reached the gods world Roxas wasn't surprised to see all of the gods waiting for him

The gods welcomed him back but asked why he had brought a mortal girl with him

Roxas explained that he and the mortal girl Xion were engaged which outraged some of the gods for you see unlike Axel who married a nymph, mortals had an extremely shorter lifespan and what's more they had no connection to the powers of nature like the nymphs had so making a mortal immortal would be outrageous

As a result the gods were unsure of this marriage

Roxas had Kairi and Axel (along with Larxene) on his side who believed that Roxas should be allowed to marry whom ever he wanted

But on the other side were Ansem and Vanitus who believed that mortals were simply worshipers and should not be given immortality

Sora could not decide for the reason that many of the gods were very serious about Roxas not marrying the mortal girl but he did not want to betray his queen

Riku wanted to assist Xion since she was one of his most loyal worshippers but he was unsure of what kind of uproar the marriage of a god and a mortal would cause so he stayed silent along with Sora

But there was also one last goddess who really did not want Roxas to marry the mortal Xion a young goddess named Namine (who was Axel's and Larxene's daughter) she wanted Roxas for herself so she spoke out against Xion and Roxas' marriage much to the surprise of her parents

Kairi being the goddess of love could understand why Namine was against the marriage of so Kairi spoke with Ansem and they proposed a competition that would hopefully solve this problem

Their would be a competition in which Xion and Namine would assist in the balance between light and darkness and the first one to prove how powerful their love would be for Roxas would gain Roxas' hand and to make it fair Roxas would return to his job and not see either of them until the competition began in one month

The gods and Xion agreed and Roxas return to his job like the condition to the competition had said (but not without giving Xion a quick kiss on the cheek when no one was looking) but Xion had no way to fight creatures of darkness or light so she flew on her Pegasus to her patron god Riku's kingdom in the gods world (which was closest to the dark side of the realm of light and darkness) and begged him to give her the power to try and win this competition

Riku agreed but asked for three conditions that Xion must follow first she must cut off a part of her long hair with a pair of magic scissors which would mean no matter what she tried her hair would never grow back as long as it used to be Xion agreed to this (though worried that Roxas wouldn't love her like he did before) and cut off her hair

Riku took the hair and dropped it into a bowl of dark water (from the realm of darkness) and added a small amount of crystal light which when he took it out of the bowl Xion's hair had fused with the crystal light and the dark water which made a sword with a blade of darkness but a handle and hilt of light and thanks to Xion's hair only she could use the sword and no one else

The second condition was that Xion must never use this sword on a creature of darkness and the last condition was that if she did he would take her soul and place it in a doll leaving her body lifeless forever

Xion agreed to both the conditions and thanked her patron god for his assistance then flew off on her Pegasus to the one god that could help her now that she had a sword Vanitus the god of war

When Xion had first arrived Vanitus had held a sword to her throat and asked her if she would prefer to be decapitated on the spot or be slowly tortured by having her limbs torn off (as was his usual greeting for people when he was in a bad mood) Xion said she didn't care as long as he would teach her how to use the sword that Riku gave her

Vanitus held the sword at her throat while looking into her eyes which showed that she was dead serious about him training her so Vanitus laughed and agreed to train her but he warned her he would not go easy on her when they spared Xion agreed to this and the training began

After one month the competition had begun Namine looked the same as before long blond hair (like her mother) a blazing look in her eyes (like her father) and over all beautiful though dressed for combat

Xion on the other hand was covered in scars from her training with Vanitus and her once long hair was now cut short thanks to her deal with Riku but she only cared what Roxas thought of her

Soon Roxas left the world of light and darkness and the competition had begun

Namine's job was to eliminate all of the creatures of darkness using her powers over fire and lightning (which she inherited from her parents) Namine's main plan was to simply out last Xion then Roxas would be hers

However after a couple of days Namine was starting to grow tired from using so much magic while Xion was still managing to hold on using her light-dark sword alone

Namine then came up with a plan she had managed to follow Xion the first day when she made her deals with both Riku and Vanitus so she waited until most of the gods viewing eyes were distracted after a few more days the only gods left to watch the competition were Roxas, Kairi, and Ansem so Namine used her power to cause an explosion of fire to happen to a small area behind the gods and that made them all turn around and investigate

During this she dropped down and pretended to be defeated and when Xion noticed that Namine was in trouble she rushed over (forgetting her deal with Riku) and destroyed a creature of darkness with her blade which caused her soul to leave her body and their she lied lifeless Namine quickly got up and continued to destroy the creatures and when the three gods returned and saw Xion's lifeless body they believed Namine had rightfully won

However Sora and Riku at that very moment appeared and told Ansem and the other gods that they had been watching even when they left since they were both the gods of light and darkness they could see everything that happened when the other gods weren't looking they explained what had happened and when Roxas found out he was outraged and tried to attack Namine but Riku and Sora managed to stop him

They decided that since Namine had cheated the rightful winner was Xion but Xion's body and a small doll (which looked very much like Xion) that contained her soul was all that's left of her

Roxas begged Riku to release Xion's soul back to her body but Riku said that she had made a deal with him he could not take it back but Ansem came up with an idea to go around the deal

That was when Ansem had revealed Roxas' two presents one of which was a ball of fire that using powerful winds would help lessen the burden of Roxas' battle with the creatures of light by absorbing them and destroying them as soon as they got to close (that would one day be called the sun) and the other was a large glowing stone that had been made to destroy any creature of darkness it also had the power to control the tides as a result of the water goddess Aqua's assistance in creating it

Ansem took the glowing rock and took a huge chunk of the rock and made a doll of it in Xion's image which included her now short hair (as was her and Riku's deal) and with her scars from Vanitus' training (which to the mortals appear as craters) where Riku placed Xion's soul into this "doll" as a result Xion became the immortal goddess of the moon and Namine as punishment for her jealousy was imprisoned inside the other present and quickly thrown into the daytime sky where she became the goddess of the sun

As a result Roxas was allowed to marry Xion but she would soon have to join Namine up in the sky on the nighttime side to help complete the purpose of the two presents.

This caused Roxas to become depressed at the thought of losing his beloved wife which was not the present's true purpose

So Riku managed to give Xion one last gift as a reward for her selflessness when she saved Namine he made the moon eventually start to turn dark and when the moon became completely dark she could descend to Roxas in the world of light and darkness eliminating all the creatures of darkness with her radiant glow while Namine (still imprisoned in the sun) would eliminate all of the creatures of light allowing Roxas and Xion to be together at last even if it was only once in a while

And that's the tale of the sun and moon

You look at the caves entrance and you notice the rain is coming to a stop

"Well it would appear the storm is over now I must continue with my travels" said the cloaked boy as he proceeds towards the cave entrance

You ask the man before he leaves "What is your name?"

The cloaked man stops at the cave entrance and says "Kiriyu"

A flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder and the cloaked man called Kiriyu is gone

_**Okay so maybe the last part with Kiriyu wasn't necessary but I decided to do it anyway. I had a lot of fun writing this story so I hope you guys liked it! Maybe I'll write a sequel to this one day but I'm not sure at this point. So comment and tell me what you think of the story.**_


	4. Emergency! Please Read!

Emergency Must Read!

Okay for starters I just want to say I'm sorry about this but you see I got my own email adress and since I had previously been using my parent's email address (I'm a high school student so of course I live with my parents-just so you know) I have been forced to change from my regular fanfiction channel to a new channel. (I'm really sorry for the trouble) So to put it simply I will no longer be using this channel. (I'm posting this notice to all of my stories) I will repost all of my stories on this new channel-weathersageK (not very different but hey at least you guys know it's me)

On a side note since I will be reposting these stories on this new channel I may as well make some changes to the old chapters (by that I mean grammer and the other stuff) so I guess it's not too bad but it will slow down my updates on my stories. (As if the fact that my computer busted down a week ago and was just recently returned wasn't bad enough)

So any way to get straight to the point go to this link to see the rest of my stories- .net/~weathersagek

Again I'm really sorry for the inconvienience but there's nothing else I can do

On a side note I want to thank everyone who read my stories and sent me the comments (they really help). So that's all I can really say. I hope to hear from you guys in the comments. Later!

One more thing I will keep up my old channel (since I have no idea how to deleat it) and deleat the stories on it after a couple of months (so I know that everyone will hear this message) See you later on the new channel!


End file.
